Four Simple Words
by Captain Starseeker
Summary: When Anakin was young Obi spoke four simple words that inspired the young boy to to his best. Now that he is older, Anakin contimplates those memories, and the feelings he has for his master as he takes a midnight swim in The Room of a Thousand Fountains.
1. Chapter 1

"I believe in you."

Four simple words,

That one always wants to hear.

A simple collection of sounds

That hits you like a spear.

A smile forms,

On your willing lips.

And a squeeze of the heart

Keeps you in its grip.

Tears will form

And cascade down your cheek.

It will leave you raw

Loving, happy and weak.

Your knees may give

But that's okay.

I'm their to catch you

If you sway.

I'll hold you in my arms,

Whispering my love.

You are my angel,

My god and my innocent dove.

Your courage awes me

And I could watch you all day.

To see you plugging on,

Carving your own way.

Your eyes are enchanting

As the magnificent sea.

Determined and wonderful,

you may be.

But let me tell you

That it's true.

For the rest of my days,

I believe in you.

Four simple words

By Cstarseeker

"I Believe in you."

Those four, simple words, could change the view someone has in them self. It could boost a person's confidence, lighten their heavy burdens, and give them the will to continue on. It could give that shine back to their eye, make a smile appear on their lips, and stop the tears that always seem to flow.

Those four, simple words, had never been uttered in the hearing range on Anakin Skywalker, until today.

Although his mother had always given him praising words, he could not remember ever hearing _I believe in you. I believe in you Anakin Skywalker._ But looking into his masters eyes, at the age of 11, he had heard those words. He heard them; they were directed at him… But did he understand them?

Did it mean now he had a whole new level to keep working at? To keep his master happy? Of course he was having a little trouble in his studies, but he was working at it. He had tried with all his might to keep up with the other students because he was so far behind at the moment. Did his master not understand that?

Wide, child-like, blue eyes gazed deeply into serene sea-green. His Master had not moved from his position, his arms out, waiting patiently for the boy to make his decision.

Anakin looked around, unsure with himself. Shame leaking into his cheeks as a crimson blush, the blond haired boy took a shaky step back. Away from the edge, away from Obi-wan, away from what he didn't understand.

"Anakin, I believe in you. It's okay, I'm right here." He spoke with his crisp inner-core accent, as he gestured lightly with his arms.

"I d-don't know how to master." Obi-wan let a small gentle smile form on his lips, to encourage his young padawan.

"That's why I'm here. It's safe; I wouldn't let you near it if it wasn't. I believe in you Anakin."

There it was again. I believe in you. Who knew four simple words could fluster a young boy so much? What was he to do? Should he run and hide under his sleep coach back in their apartment? What expectations did he have to live up to now?

A whimper escaped his lips, and his gaze whipped back up to look at obi-wan. His only family now.

Then he understood.

They were family; they would always be family, Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, together forever. He could trust Obi-wan, "I believe in you" were _encouraging _words. He didn't have to live up to expectations; he just had to believe in himself as well.

Taking a deep breath, Anakin ran towards Obi-wan. His golden mop of hair fluttering behind him as he jumped.

He leapt of the edge of the pool and into his masters awaiting arms.

Obi-wan was going to teach him how to swim.


	2. Older Now

**Four Simple Words**

**Part 2: Older Now**

Looking about with curious blue eyes, water trickling everywhere in the room, Anakin let his eyes wonder around The Room of A Thousand Fountains. It was late, and he knew no one should be awake to see him swim in the moonlight. But the one time you didn't check would be the one time that someone walked in on you.

Assured that no one else had gotten the idea to take a late night swim, Anakin stepped further into the room. This was a spectacular room, so tranquil and serene, a feeling that rarely came over Anakin these days. His heart had been filled with worry, passion, happiness, pain, exhilaration, and many other feelings. The Padawan rarely felt calm… especially around his Master.

"Obi-Wan." The word came out on a sigh, rolling off his tongue with ease. A word he wished he would be able to whisper in his master's ear as he peaked in their love making. He snorted at that thought. _Love making? Give it up Anakin, Obi-Wan does not, and will not, ever feel that way about you._

Shaking the horrible thought from his mind, Anakin proceeded towards a rather large body of water, with one more glance around; he disrobed and let the moonlight cascade over his naked body.

A cool whisp of air flowed over him, causing a shiver to rack his body. With out another thought, he gathered the force around him and launched himself off the edge to dive gracefully into the cool pristine water. He couldn't help but smile as he pumped his toned arms and legs to finally come and break the surface of the water.

With small whoops of glee, Anakin dived back under to move about the water with a free grace that he always loved when swimming. Swimming, to Anakin, was an act of letting go, to not have to think beyond moving your arms and legs, and coming up for air. It was glorious, and for awhile, it worked.

But once Anakin rolled on his back, just to float, just to be still, thoughts of Obi-Wan once again consumed his mind. First it was about when Obi-Wan had first taught him how to swim. He had been so wonderful and caring. Persuading the scared boy to trust him, to let go and not be afraid. Then he thought about how Obi-Wan had held him closely when he had wandered out to far and began to descend below the water.

Smirking now, Anakin looked up and out the tall window that let the moonlight in. _God, he had looked like he had just laid kittens when he pulled me out of the water._ With a chuckle, Anakin scratched his torso idly, still thinking about his beloved master.

_And the day when I slipped on the side of the pool, he carried me the entire way to the Infirmary to get my ankle checked out._And if he remembered correctly… his master had been in his bathing suit. Shirtless.

His hand crept lower down his stomach, trailing imaginary circles across his abdomen as more thoughts of his childhood floated to the surface of his memory.

_Then there was that time I pushed him into the pool. He came up sputtering and a lovely shade of red._Anakin chuckled aloud as he remembered the horrific look his master cast around to make sure none of the other Jedi Knights had seen that particular embarrassing scene. _His ginger hair all ruffled and his eyes glaring daggers at me. Sith, he was gorgeous. Is, he still is gorgeous._

Anakin slipped his hand lower and lower, his desires unconsciously taking control of his body. Obi-Wan had always been gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, powerful and graceful. Sometimes all at the same time. He was his Idol when he was younger, a father even. But as the boy grew to become a man, the feelings he harbored for his master where not feelings he had for family. They were not feelings that he had for his mother. No, no these feeling went deeper, settling in the very essence of his heart and soul.

He was in love.

The thought didn't scare him. Not even a thread of fear, or dread could be felt in his entire being. If anything he was excited. Thrilled. He was in Love; he was in love with a handsome, caring, amazing man. A man that he wanted to share everything he had. A man who would no doubt feel awkward when his Padawan declared his love for his Master.

_Oh well, it will be all the more fun to **persuade** my Obi that he loves me as well_ Now desire rolled through his very being and he shuttered in the cool water. Heat spread through his entire body as Anakin gripped his cock with the picture of his Master nipping his ear. His tongue exploring places to bring more pleasure to his young Padawan.

Anakin pumped harder. His breath coming in short ragged gasps, the blonde closed his eyes to see his master more clearly. The moonlight would dance across the naked porcelain flesh; sea-green eyes would gleam with pleasure and euphoria that only Anakin would be able to gift him with.

Pumping harder, Anakin imagined Obi-Wan Laying between his tanned legs and his master would look at him wickedly then deep throat him.

"Master!"

Ragged gasps, noodle like limbs, all Anakin could do was float in the water as he came and stars danced across his vision. Another memory crossed across his weary mind, a memory that he would always cherish a memory that would always set his heart a flutter.

**_Obi-Wan had come down to The Room of a Thousand Fountains to collect his Padawan. It was now an hour after Anakin had been told to come home for supper. He had planned on surprising his Padawan with Pancakes for supper. Anakin had aced his Mid-Term Sabre exam, and had been in paradise when he had run up and told his Master._**

_**Moving closer to the pool where he heard a furious splashing, Obi-Wan glanced and saw that his Padawan was Alone. Alone and furiously swimming the length of the pool a large Fountain had created. **_

**_He waited patiently, feeling the angry and hurt waves the force radiated across their bond. He didn't have to wait long. The ginger haired mans presence shot through Anakin like a blazing knife._**

**_Anakin stopped his breast stoke and began treading water, averting his eyes from his master. _**

"_**I am sorry master. Am I late for Supper?" Anakin whispered out, but his voice seemed to echo off the walls.**_

"_**Yes, but a better question my young Padawan, is **why **are you late for supper?" Obi-Wan looked down at the 16 year old boy and Anakin found himself looking back at his master.**_

"**_I would wish not to talk about it." He let out a sigh, and then unfolded his arms to let them hang by his side. Obi-Wan let the force drift over to Anakin in a soothing gesture to help him understand._**

"**_Anakin, we've gone over this before. It is better to tell someone what you are feeling then to bottle them up inside." Anakin continued moving his arms languidly back and forth, listening to his masters soothing voice. "If something is bothering you I wish it to bother me as well. So that we can both share the burden. So that we can talk and fix it."_**

**_With a dramatic sigh and a roll of his eyes Anakin swam to the edge of the pool and leveraged himself out. Obi-Wan force called an abandoned towel from the edge of the serene fountain._**

**_Taking the plain white towel in his hand, the elder man wrapped it around Anakin's shoulders and kept his hands there._**

"**_It's really nothing Master. It's just, well, some of the other students were making comments about me only winning because I'm the chosen one." _**

It wasn't nothing, Anakin remembered. It had hurt, and he didn't want people thinking that he only one because of some title. He had wanted to prove that he was the best. To make is master proud.

**_Obi-Wan had crouched down, encircled his arms around the young boy, and whispered in his ear._**

"_**I believe in you."**_

Swimming to the edge now, Anakin dived under the water to cool his over heated body. _Obi-Wan had always believed in him. Had always said those four simple words, had always been able to say the right thing at the right time._

He hoped now, when at some point in time, when he himself said four simple words that Obi-Wan would understand, would accept, and still believe in him.

He hoped he would still have this relationship but at a totally new level when he confessed to his master and said,

"I Love you Obi-Wan."

With that, he got out of the water, dried himself off, dragged his clothes back on and snuck back upstairs to where his Master lay sound asleep.

**The End**

**C.S:** There we go! All done, and doesn't it make you feel wonderful. Hope you all liked it, and please leave a comment. You all know how I love to hear from everyone.

Any, and all flames shall be used for Ani's secret-pet-charlie-that-obi-has-yet-to-Hear-about to relieve himself on. Toodles Luv's!


End file.
